Prequelstuck
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: prequel to High Schoolstuck. rated T because...um, the trolls. duh. even with humanstuck and kidstuck, they still swear alot! anyways, enjoy!
1. 1st grade  Special Green Crayon

**Humanstuck kiddie trolls~! By the way, please go read High Schoolstuck, because the reason this fanfic is called "PREQUELstuck" is because its a prequel to that story~!**

**whoooooo! hope you think these random kids are as cute as I do! Since the kids that show up here are mostly Equius and Nepeta, there isn't any swearing here. But when Gamzee shows up, and there's more of Karkat, you can be sure I rated this T for a reason!**

**without furthur ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Special Green Crayon<strong>

For Nepeta's birthday, when she was finally turning six years old, her mamma got her a super big box of crayons. There were lots of different types of each color, but Nepeta took a special liking to a shade of green simply labeled 'green'.

Nepeta ran up to her best friend, Equius, when she first got to before-school daycare. She had her big crayon box held under one arm and her favorite green crayon in the other hand. Nepeta shoved the crayon in Equius' face. The bigger boy pulled his face away and examined the object of his small friend's affection.

"Lookie what my mamma got me!" Nepeta cried out, waving the crayon back and forth rapidly. Equius fixed his sunglasses on his face and took the crayon box from her, examining the other colors. He glanced up as he noticed Nepeta was giving him big expectant eyes.

Equius took another look at the crayon and then went back to the other crayons, particularly the blue ones. "Why just green?" he asked as he searched for his favorite shade of blue. "Why not a shade of green, like lime, or forest, or grass..." Equius finally pulled out a dark blue. "...or something like that."

Nepeta snatched the blue crayon from him. "Because, silly! I like it _because_ it's 'just green'! It's just a simple green, just like I am just a simple Nepeta," she explained. Equius watched as she took a piece of paper and started drawing.

"I am impressed, Nepeta. That is a very insightful thing for you to say..." Equius mentioned. Nepeta handed him the blue crayon he had taken a liking to, and then showed him her drawing.

"Lookie what I drew; we are holding hands and being best friends!" Nepeta smiled. "There is also a rainbow made of butterflies and cats falling from the sky!" she added.

Equius rolled his eyes at the antics of his best friend. She was a very silly girl, but that's why he liked her. Nepeta took his hand and brought the crayons around the room to her classmates, asking them to pick out a color crayon that they liked. She was very proud of those crayons of hers.

* * *

><p>During recess, when Nepeta was waiting for Equius to finish helping the teachers and come play with her, three older girls approached her, looming over her. They were really mean girls and they always bullied the younger kids. They even made her classmate Vriska cry, and Vriska was the toughest girl in Nepeta's whole grade!<p>

"I like your crayon," One of the girls grinned mischievously. The other girls giggled. Nepeta looked down at the green crayon clasped in her fist and smiled nervously.

"Thank you!" she said politely, because her mamma had told her to always say 'please', 'thank you', 'excuse me', 'I'm sorry', and other polite things. Especially when they are older than you.

The girl held out her hand. "Give it to me," she ordered. Horrified, Nepeta turned to run away, but the girls grabbed her and tried to pry the crayon from her little fingers. Nepeta tried to squirm from their grip and run away, but there were three of them and one of her. Where was Equius?

"Equius, save me..." Nepeta sobbed, but her strong friend was still in the classroom.

"HEY!" Nepeta recognized that voice. She perked up, and wrenched herself free when the older girls got distracted.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta squealed, hugging him tightly and hiding behind him. She peered over his shoulder at the bullies. Karkat crossed his arms and scowled and the girls.

"Nepeta is my friend!" he told the girls, "and I'm not gonna let you hurt her!" The girls stood up to their full height, towering over the gutsy boy. Too late, Karkat realized his mistake. "Uh-oh..." he muttered to himself worriedly, but he couldn't run away and leave poor Nepeta, so he stood his ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Equius had just finished helping his teacher and was scanning the playground for his friend. Usually, Nepeta would run up to him, but this time she did not. Had she gone to use the bathroom? Then Equius saw three older girls kicking and hitting a small boy. Standing by, sobbing to herself, was none other than Nepeta. "Nepeta!" Equius called, running up. Nepeta ran up to him, bawling, and pointed a shaky finger at the boy.<p>

"They're killing Karkitty!" she screeched. Equius highly doubted that, but his classmate _was_ getting a bad beating.

"Leave Mr. Vantas alone!" Equius ordered the girls. They finally noticed him, smirking. For a moment, they calculated how much bigger he was than the two very small other children in his grade, but decided it wasn't enough to make a difference.

"What are you gonna do about it?" One of the girls jeered, confronting them. Equius took off his sunglasses, giving the girls a serious stare.

"My daddy told me to never hit anyone, especially a girl, unless it was defending myself or a peer of mine, and while I'd rather not hurt you, if you hit Mr. Vantas one more time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you," Equius stated confidently. Equius' uncles were professional wrestlers, bodybuilders, martial arts teachers, and policemen, and they taught Equius how to defend himself and his friends.

One of the girls gave a smug smile, turning to kick Karkat in his stomach. However, before she could, Equius gave her a hard shove, sending her sprawling. Her friends gaped at Equius, but he just gave them stoically challenging stares.

"Come on, let's go," they urged, dragging their friend away. Equius turned to Nepeta, who was hugging Karkat. Both of them were crying now, and Karkat was bruised in some places and bleeding in others. Equius stood there awkwardly, wondering what he should do.

Finally, his angel (also know as Miss Tracy) came running up. "What happened?" she demanded of them, turning instantly to Equius as he was the most coherent.

"Those bullies killed Karkitty and tried to steal my crayon!" Nepeta explained as she watched Miss Tracy put candy red band-aids on Karkat's cuts. Karkat stopped crying, sniffling and examining the band-aids curiously.

"I'm not dead, Nepeta!" Karkat protested. Nepeta shooshed him.

"At least my crayon is okay..." Nepeta finally sniffled, holding up the perfect green crayon.

Miss Tracy chuckled. "Let's help Karkat by getting an ice pack for him, okay?" she offered.

Nepeta nodded happily. "I'll bring Karkitty back from the dead! Come help, Equius!" she cried, running off.

"But Nepeta, I'm not dead~!" Karkat called after her.

* * *

><p><strong>what cuties~! here Equius comes, to save the daaaaay!<strong>

**so anyways, I found that when Nepeta mentions that Vriska is the "toughest girl in Nepeta's whole grade!" and the bullies even made _her_ cry, I was like "awwwww" even though I wrote it. Gog I hate bullies, so I'm like "yay Equius!" right now lol**

**And Nepeta insisting that Karkat died was pretty cute too.**

**Just as a reference, Nepeta, Equius, and Karkat are in first grade and the bullies are fifth graders.**


	2. 4th grade Not A Bully

**Hi guys, I'm back with more of our favorite kiddies! This time they are in fourth grade, but don't worry! I'll be skipping around grades like a motherfuckin bunny :D**

**I will admit, this wasn't the most well written, but the concept is cutesy wutesy sooo I hope you enjoy! chu~!**

* * *

><p>"Nepeta, you aren't done yet?" Equius asked, walking up to the small Leo's desk. Nepeta had her tongue sticking out of her mouth and her blue hat crumpled up in her left hand while she tightly gripped her pencil in her right hand.<p>

"No I'm not done!" Nepeta snapped, frustrated. Then she gave a high-pitched whine. "Miss Tracy, nothing makes sense! I think you gave me the test in another language!" She complained. Miss Tracy smiled sympathetically and went on grading.

"One hundred percent again, Mr. Zahhak," Miss Tracy noted. Equius smiled proudly, and Nepeta just grumbled angrily and glared. "Please let Nepeta have time to herself to do her test," Miss Tracy added. Equius nodded and left to get lunch.

Equius accidentally knocked into a boy in his grade as he turned the corner. "Hey!" the boy started to shout as Equius fixed his sunglasses. Then he noticed who he had ran into and stuttered out an "o-o-oh, s-s-s-sorry!" before running off. Equius raised an eyebrow, but then went about his business.

He didn't need to weave past the other kids in the school like others did because the other students automatically cleared a path for him. That was also kind of weird, but Equius didn't really mind. He wandered over to the lunch line, which was longer than he wanted, but when he got into the line, a bunch of kids scattered off like they were frightened. Equius shrugged; just another common occurrence for him.

"That kid's a fourth grader?" he heard from behind him.

"I know, right? Such a punk! I heard he wears those sunglasses to ward people off."

"It makes him look really scary. And he practically flaunts his muscular arms with those tight sleeveless shirts!"

"Did you hear he beats up kids for even looking at him?"

"I heard he's in a gang and he's been in jail before!"

"Wow, what?"

"You know that one teacher who 'retired'? That kid killed him, I heard."

"That small girl he's always with is forced to be his friend. And if she ever goes against him, I heard he'll kill her!"

"What a bully!"

Equius could not stand to hear them spread their rumors. He turned to the group of fifth graders. "I'm not a bully, and I would never hurt Nepeta," he told them sternly.

One of the guys held up his hands. "Yeah, okay, whatever you say. Just don't hurt us," he replied fearfully. One of the braver boys stepped out.

"You are _too_ a bully," he sneered. Equius clenched his fists, getting right into the older boy's face.

"I. Am. Not!" Equius sneered. The boy backed up quickly.

"I don't believe you. What are you gonna do, beat me up?" he mocked. Equius looked around at the other kids, fearfully staring at him. His heart sank.

Equius was crushed. And angry; very angry, but mostly just crushed. He threw his sunglasses down and ran off.

Equius!" Nepeta shouted. She had heard the whole thing, but was too late to stop him. She started to pursue him, but then stopped to retrieve his shades. They had long thin cracks in them now. Nepeta whirled around to face her peers with a furious look on her face. "My furiend is not a bully!" she shouted at them.

"Prove it," the boy smirked back. Nepeta clutched the Sagittarius' glasses and glared.

"I will!" and then she stormed off to find her classmates. They may not be friends with Equius, but they knew very well that he was NOT a bully!

* * *

><p>"Karkitty! Gamzee! Tavie!" The three boys looked up from their portable gaming systems. Nepeta gave them the biggest, most distraught looking eyes she could muster, and they realized she had something important to say.<p>

"What's motherfuckin' wrong, Nep?" Gamzee asked, concerned.

"Miss Tracy told you, uh, not to swear, um, Gamzee," Tavros told the taller boy.

"Shut the fuck up, Nitram," Karkat dismissed.

"Guys!" Nepeta pleaded, and their attention returned to her. "The whole school is saying that Equius is a bully and a meanie and that he kills teachers and that he says he's gonna kill me!" Nepeta cried.

Gamzee and Karkat burst out laughing. "Zahhak? His lips are permanently sewed to authority figures' asses!" Karkat snorted.

"And he'd never hurt you, Nep! You're his motherfuckin' best friend!" Gamzee added.

"What moron thought this up?" Karkat replied. Nepeta gave them exasperated looks. Luckily, Tavros was the level-headed one in the group.

"Um, what can we, uh, do to help?" Tavros asked, taking Nepeta's hand.

"You can come help me spread the word that Equius is not a bully! Pictures, stories, soapbox rants," Nepeta looked pointedly at Karkat, who glared back, "anything!"

"Got it! C'mon, uh, Gamzee!" Tavros called, grabbing his shirt. The two ran off without another word.

"I'll come recruit with you," Karkat sighed. Nepeta blushed at him.

* * *

><p>Karkat and Nepeta found Sollux and Aradia pretending to be on an adventure. "Sollux! Aradia!" Nepeta cried. They looked up.<p>

"Sorry, Nepeta! Indiana Jones can't stop for anything!" Aradia told her earnestly. "Now where's that golden bee?"

"Thparkle thparkle," Sollux said in reply from the top of the playground. Nepeta sighed in irritation.

"Look, it's up there! Now can you purrhaps listen fur a moment?" Nepeta prompted. Sollux jumped down.

"What'th up?" he asked. Nepeta took a deep breath and began again.

"The whole school is saying that Equius is a bully and kills teachers and says he'll kill me too!"

"What? No way, not Equius!" Aradia shook her head.

"Yeah, Equiuth would never hurt you," Sollux added, "what can we do to help?"

"Come help me spread the word that Equius is not a bully. Do anything you want," Karkat stated. Aradia and Sollux shrugged and agreed, running off. "Alright, let's keep recruiting..."

* * *

><p>"Vriskers! Purrezi!" Nepeta and Karkat ran up to the two best friends as they played a game that they called 'Flarp'. The teachers had banned them from playing because kids kept getting hurt. It was a dangerous game, and the Scourge Sisters dominated.<p>

Vriska was sitting on a boy's back and pulling his hair while Terezi attempted to bend his legs in ways they didn't bend. They looked up at Nepeta. "What is it, Nepeta?" Terezi asked, using her butt to forcibly scoot Vriska over.

"The whole school is saying that Equius is a bully and kills teachers and says he'll kill Nepeta too, and we all know that's bullshit," Karkat explained.

Vriska and Terezi snickered. "Zahhak is such a goody-two-shoes; he'd never do anything like that," Terezi snorted.

"I know, and he's really upset by it! Can you help spread the word that he's not a bully?" Nepeta prompted with big pleading eyes.

Vriska shrugged. "Sure. Every time we capture someone, we'll tell them to spread the word. Right, kid?" Vriska peered into her human chair's face.

"Erg…yes…now please get off me," The kid groaned. The Scourge Sisters just laughed as if the child had made a funny joke and continued to sit on him.

* * *

><p>Nepeta and Karkat ran up to Tavros and Gamzee as they argued with Eridan. Feferi stood by, daydreaming, and Kanaya watched them critically as she pondered if she should step in. "He punched me in the face!" Eridan protested angrily, pointing at his face.<p>

"What the hell are you doing? We know where your fucking face is, Eridan," Karkat sneered, joining Gamzee's side. Feferi was still off in lalaland, but Kanaya put her hands on her hips.

"Mister Vantas," she said in a warning way. Karkat blushed. "Apologize to Eridan, Karkat," she ordered him.

"But Kan-!"

"Apologize!"

Karkat groaned. "I'm sorry for being rude, Eridan!" he huffed. Eridan stuck up his nose.

"Wwhatever," he huffed, "I'm still not standin' up for that jerk."

Nepeta pushed past the boys, giving Eridan her big pleading eyes. "But Eridan, Equius is very sad and his feelings are hurt, so you havta help him!" she whined.

"Nope, I ain't doin' it," Eridan retorted. Nepeta started to sniffle, and he grew nervous. "Wait, Nep, don't cry, I just-" Nepeta burst out into tears.

"Eridan!" Feferi finally came to, marching up and hugging Nepeta protectively. "You are such a mean glubber, why would you hurt poor Neppie's feelings?" she scolded.

Eridan's eyes shifted around. "I-I just, wwell, um..." he stammered.

"Fefurry, Eridan is sooo mean!" Nepeta sobbed.

"OKAY! I'll help you!" Eridan blurted out. Nepeta cheered.

"Yay! Come on, Fefurry, let's go!" and she raced off with their little group.

* * *

><p>"ATTENTION ALL YOU IDIOTS!" Karkat shouted. He was a small boy, especially for his age, but he had a big voice that startled people into listening. Kids stopped as they walked by the group of eleven kids. "It's all yours, Nep," he stated.<p>

Nepeta clambered onto a table so she could see her crowd. "Efurryone, my bestest furiend Equius is not a bully!" She announced. Everyone blinked back at her. "Um, there have been rumors going around that my furiend did bad things, but he is the sweetest guy efur and he never hurts people unless protecting his furiends!" she explained.

"These rumors about his clothing are a lie. He wears tank tops because he sweats a lot," Aradia explained, "And his glasses were a gift from Nepeta for his sixth birthday."

"His, uh, dad taught him that fighting is for, uh, defending himself and others, not because kids, um, look at him the wrong way in, um, school," Tavros added.

"Equiuth ith not in a gang, although he could probably get into one if he wanted," Sollux stated.

"He's too much of a goody-twwo-shoes to actually land in the slammer," Eridan scoffed.

"He's a very sweet guy and he would never harm anyone of authority unless his safety or the safety of his peers were being jeopardized by that authority member," Kanaya added.

"He's a very loyal friend; not a brute at all!" Feferi smiled brightly

"And most importantly, Equius would never in all his life to anything to harm Nepeta!" Karkat finished.

"What we're trying to say is to give the motherfucker a break!" Gamzee cried.

From the far end of the crowd, Nepeta spotted Equius, standing with a small smile on his face. "Equius!" she squealed, running up to him and hugging him tightly. Equius smiled wider.

"Thank you, Nepeta, for doing this for me," he told her. "But I have come to the conclusion that if people want to make wrongful assumptions about me, it won't hurt me because I know they aren't true," he explained.

Nepeta giggled, then remembered something. "Oh!" she exclaimed, pulling Equius' glasses from her pocket. "They broke when you threw them down," she trailed off unhappily. Equius examined them.

"Hm...they're fine," he concluded. Nepeta hugged him again.

"Come on, let's go thank the others!" she urged. Equius nodded and followed her to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>shit ending is shit. And yes, Equius, teach us good morals. Das good.<strong>

**by the way, I spent, like, hourse cracking myself up with Sollux's "thparkle thparkle" thing. When they play, Sollux just likes to watch Aradia pretend to be Indiana Jones, and he volunteers to be the treasure. That way he can sit in trees or other high-up places to see her better. But he doesn't really have that good an imagination...**

**And yes, Terezi and Vriska bullying that boy is there for irony. The chapter is on Equius being falsely accused of being a bully, and the Scourge Sisters are bullies themselves. Only not really, because they warn others when playing Flarp that anything goes, and they are not responsible for any injuries anyone gets. So the idiots that decide to still play were warned, and any bullying that happens to them is a direct result of their stupidity. :D**

**And yes, the other students do indeed listen and don't call Equius a bully anymore. Because I said so.**


	3. 3rd grade Spiders Are Gr8

wow, guys, hi, I'm still here and I'm still writing this and high school fic. so, last TWO fics were centered around Nepeta and Equius, so I decided to snatch a new character set. centered around Vriska! my patron! This one is **centered in about third grade**, I wanna say, but somewhere in the upper elementary years. I'm saying third for simplicity's sake.

* * *

><p>Spiders were really quite fascinating. This one was spinning a web, and it was very interesting to watch. The web was a very pretty design. Now finished, the spider lowered itself using its web, setting down on a desk, and looking around. It crawled around for a little, exploring, climbing onto something tan, and then-<p>

"Eep, spider!" Feferi screamed, jumping out of her seat and shaking her arm. The spider fell onto the desk, scuttling around in alarm.

"Feferi, calm down, please," Miss Tracy sighed. Feferi started squealing.

"Ewie, ewie, ewie, it was on me, ewie, that's gross!" she freaked out. Karkat sighed, grabbing his textbook and raising it.

"I got this, Fef, calm the fuck down," he told her.

"Karkat, language!" Miss Tracy scolded.

"Yeah, whatever," Karkat went to smash the spider.

"NO!" Vriska launched herself from her seat, tackling Karkat. She jumped up, holding out her hand, and the spider crawled into her hand.

"Gross," Aradia mentioned. Vriska grabbed an empty water bottle, putting the spider in and closing the lid.

"I'm gonna name him Vincent," she announced proudly. She looked up at Feferi and teasingly waved the spider bottle in front of her.

Feferi shrieked, stumbling back. "Augh, gross!" she cried. "Vriska, you're weird!" Vriska frowned.

"It's just a cellar spider," Vriska scoffed.

"What is that?" Terezi asked, kind of excited, but keeping away from the bottle. Even though they were best friends, spiders still freak Terezi out.

"A daddy long-legs, duh!" Vriska rolled her eyes. Miss Tracy cleared her throat.

"Enough excitement, everyone back to your seats. And Vriska-" Vriska snapped her head up to the teacher, who waggled a finger warningly at her. "If you disturb the class with your spider friend, I'm going to make you let him go outside," she warned.

"Vincent and I will pay perfect attention," Vriska replied simply. _Yeah right_, she thought, _I'm totally gonna observe him the whole rest of the time._

* * *

><p>When Vriska got home, she ran up to her mother, who was researching. "Mom, mom, mom, I found a spider!" Vriska called.<p>

Her mother looked up, interested. "A spider?" she asked, looking inside the water bottle. She made a scoffing noise. "Vriska, dear, I told you not to bother me with cellar spiders," she said lazily, going back to reading.

Vriska frowned, her shoulders drooping. "Can I keep him?" she asked.

"He'll die soon, so sure."

"Vincent?" Vriska hugged her bottle. "How do you know?"

"He looks like he's lived about a year, Vriska. That's life for a spider!" her mother shrugged. Vriska sighed, going to put him in a little spider cage. She went over and looked at her mother's collection of spiders for her work.

"Mom, Kara looks dead."

"Don't doubt it."

"Mom, Titan is eating her!"

"Yep, that's what that species does."

"Mom!" Vriska looked up. "Kara is gone." Her mom shrugged.

"Relatively quick, I'm almost surprised." Her mother finally looked up. "Terezi in 3...2...1..."

"Curtis is having a lemonade stand, and I got a pile of rocks!" Terezi announced, bursting into the Serket home and grinning wildly.

"Yes!" Vriska cheered, grabbing Vincent. "Let's do this!" The best friends ran off.

* * *

><p>Curtis was sitting by himself with his lemonade when a rock bounced off his head. "Ow!" he cried, turning to look at the Scourge Sisters. He glared at them.<p>

Vriska threw a rock, and it landed in one of the cups, splashing lemonade everywhere. "Ew!" Vriska shouted. "Curtis is selling lemonade with rocks in them!" Terezi snickered and threw another one, which hit Curtis in the chest.

"I'm telling my mommy!" he huffed, standing up. Vriska hopped to her feet, pointing the spider bottle at Curtis.

"You go squealing to your mommy and my fist will tell you some things," Vriska threatened. Curtis knocked the bottle out of her hand, and she gasped. "Vincent!"

Curtis looked down. "Vincent?" he asked, noticing the spider. He smirked at Vriska. Before she could pick the bottle up, Curtis had stomped on the spider in the bottle. Vriska screamed, kneeling down and prying the bottle from under the boy's foot.

Spider guts were all that was left of her new pet Vincent. Vriska's bottom lip trembled. "Rezi, h-he killed Vincent," she sniffled. Terezi leaned down, concerned, and saw for herself. She might not like spiders, but Vriska was her best friend, and Vriska loves spiders, so Terezi got to her feet.

"Curtis, you malicious murderer, I charge you with murder of the first degree of Vincent Serket!" she announced. Curtis rolled his eyes.

"Okay, whatever," he mocked.

"The court finds you guilty, and your punishment is **me**!" Terezi tackled Curtis to the ground, punching and kicking and biting him. Vriska just sat there and watched. Curtis' parents ran out, pulling Terezi off and leading _'poor little Curti-bear_' inside.

"I told you Maryam should keep that girl under lock and key!" his mother snapped. "A little demon like her needs constant discipline!"

"I'm sure if Pyrope wasn't in a coma, she would do just that," his father retorted. Terezi scrunched up her fists and let them talk, then turned to Vriska after they left.

"Sorry they talked bad about your mom," Vriska sniffled.

"Sorry Curtis killed your spi-I mean, Vincent," Terezi replied.

"Terezi!" Terezi rolled her eyes.

"Uh-oh, Mama Maryam coming," she grumbled, turning. Kanaya's mom came up, hands on her hips.

"Terezi, I heard you got in a fight," she scolded.

"Yeah, so? He deserved it! Justice must be served!" Terezi replied boldly.

"Just like your mother," Mama Maryam found herself chuckling. "But you can't hit others, Terezi." Kanaya ran up to her mom. She looked down at Vriska and tilted her head slightly.

"Vriska, are you alright?" she asked.

"Vincent is dead," Vriska mumbled, holding up the bottle with the squished spider inside. Kanaya scrunched up her nose.

"Oh, yuck! I mean, poor Vincent," she replied, trying to sound sincere. Vriska sniffled, looking up at Terezi and Kanaya.

"Wanna play tag instead?" she asked softly. Terezi and Kanaya exchanged looks.

"Yeah, sure!" Terezi cried.

"Of course we would," Kanaya replied. Vriska managed a big smile, getting up and throwing the bottle away.

"Tag, Kanaya's It!" she shouted, poking Kanaya's shoulder and running off. Terezi took off after her.

"No fair!" Kanaya called after the other girls, chasing after them. Kanaya's mom sighed, shaking her head and going back inside her house.

* * *

><p>"Oooh, look-y here!" Vriska skidded to a halt, and Terezi and Kanaya ran straight into her. The three crashed to the grass, and they giggled and pushed each other a little. Vriska pointed at a spider. "Look!"<p>

"Ick," Terezi stuck out her tongue. Vriska smirked and pushed both of her friends towards the spider. Two girls and a spider freaked out. The girls scrambled back, and the spider scuttled off as fast as it could manage.

"Aw, you scared it away," Vriska pouted. Kanaya gave her a disapproving look. Terezi suddenly shoved Vriska down.

"Tag!" she shouted, bolting off. Kanaya laughed and ran the opposite way.

"Hey, that's not-!" Vriska started, then rolled her eyes, looking from Kanaya's direction to Terezi's. She groaned loudly. "Why'd I have to get distracted?" she scolded herself.

"_Spider lady, spider lady, can't catch me! Beatin you is easy like one, two, three_!" Vriska rolled up her sleeves.

"No one beats the great pirate Mindfang! Arrrrrrg!" and she darted after her friends, shaking her fists threateningly.

Vriska's mom appeared in the door, smiling softly. She looked up at Kanaya's mom, who smiled back and waved from her watching through the living room window. They shared knowing smiles and each went back to work.

The girls went screaming down the streets, laughing and chasing each other until the sun went down...

* * *

><p>lil cuties, awwww! I tried to do research on spiders, but the wiki pages kept having pictures so I kept getting freaked out.<p>

also, Kanaya's mom is kinda like a foster mom. Terezi lives at home, and her mom is in a coma, but she's at home too. so Miss Maryam comes over to check on Terezi, bring her food, tidy up, check her homework, but then leaves her at home. Terezi is welcomed to come over to the Maryam household, but she doesn't usually mind being alone.

the same thing with Gamzee, when his dad isn't here. can't spoil too muuuuuch though! that's for another chapter!


	4. 2nd grade The Beach Is EXCITING

**wow okay hi guys look cute lil seadwellers awwww Eridan needs more love and look, fishy friends!**

**and also other character dynamics and relationships. of course.**

**I'd like to say this is like, I dunno, second grade? Elementary school, at least.**

**let the cute kiddie time at the beach begin!**

* * *

><p>"Wheeee!" Feferi cried, kicking her sandals off and running along the sand. The other children followed her example, running around like a bunch of maniacs. Miss Tracy sighed, then looked down at Eridan, who was standing beside her still.<p>

"Well?" she prompted. Eridan looked up, purple eyes squinting against the sun.

"Wwell wwhat?" he replied in his odd accent. Miss Tracy looked up at the other kids.

"Aren't you going to play in the water?" she inquired. Eridan backed up quickly, tripping a little.

"No I'm not!" he retorted, glaring at the ocean as if it had some sort of disease. Miss Tracy raised an eyebrow, but decided not to pester him.

Gamzee dunked his head under the water, and Tavros giggled at him. He didn't come up for a long time, though, and the small boy started getting worried. "Uh, Gamzee?"

Gamzee suddenly popped up, his hair in his eyes, and smiled big. "That was a long motherfuckin time, huh?" he grinned big, pushing his hair out of his face. Tavros giggled again.

"Yeah, I got, um, worried!" he giggled, and then was shoved over by Vriska and Terezi as they ran past, splashing each other and laughing.

"I'll never give up!" Vriska called. Terezi snorted loudly.

"Me neither!" Terezi jumped, knocking the Scorpio down, and the two began to wrestle playfully. Aradia was grabbing seaweed and throwing it on Sollux.

"Seaweed monster!" she cried cheerfully, draping some over the tiny Gemini's head.

"Thtop it!" he whined, trying to shake it off. Aradia giggled.

"Oh no, its a seaweed monster! Get him!" she announced, and then tackled him. Sollux let out a yelp, falling backwards into the water.

Karkat and Kanaya were attempting to build a sandcastle, but the tide kept washing it away. Karkat crossed his arms and pouted. "Kanaya, it won't work!" he huffed. Kanaya sighed.

"Maybe we should-?" before she could finish, Nepeta tackle hugged the grumpy Cancer.

"Come on, Karkitty, let's go in the water!" she squealed, grinning at him.

"No way, the sand will stick to me!" he huffed. Nepeta gave him big pleading eyes. "Oh my god don't stop that seriously Nep don't augh fine!" Karkat picked himself up, and Nepeta grabbed him and pulled him into the water, giggling and splashing him. Equius offered his hand to Kanaya.

"Would you like to join us, Miss Maryam?" he asked politely. Kanaya smiled, taking his hand and helping herself up.

"Sure!" she chirped, joining Karkat and Nepeta in the water. Nepeta hopped onto Equius' shoulders.

"Wheee!" she giggled, and Equius chuckled. Feferi smiled at her friends, turning and swimming out farther. She had been swimming since she was a baby, so she was great at it. She swam out super far, turning and barely being able to see Miss Tracy.

Feferi climbed up onto a rock, twisting her legs and pretending she was a mermaid. Wow, it would be awesome to be a mermaid. Feferi giggled, thinking about all the friends she'd make if she could talk with sealife. She could have cuttlefish as pets and swim with dolphins and be best friends with a tropical fish and a grumpy crab with a Jamaican accent...

…

Wow, Feferi's mom really needs to stop letting her watch The Little Mermaid. It isn't her fault its the only mermaid movie she's allowed to watch, with the exception of its sequels and prequels.

Anyways, Feferi kicked her feet in the water and then decided she was hungry and swam back to shore.

Meanwhile, Eridan was sitting on his towel, idly drawing in the sand with a stick. Feferi came up beside him, shaking out her impossibly long hair. "Hey!" Eridan whined, flinching as the droplets of water hit him. Feferi noticed him, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, Eridan!" she chirped, then glanced at everyone else as she took out the bag of chips she had packed. Everyone was playing in the water still. "Why aren't you playing?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Eridan fiddled nervously with his fingers. "Wwell, no one really wwants to play wwith me," he mumbled. Feferi stopped mid chew.

"That's not true!" she cried, then remembered her manners and swallowed. "I'm shore you could play with Karkat and Kanaya, or Sollux and Aradia, or Gamzee and Tavros, or Nepeta and Equius, or Vriska and Terezi, or..." Feferi frowned. "Who am I forgetting...? Oh yeah!" she giggled, "you can play with me!"

Eridan blushed, squirming a little. "No, Fef, that's okay, I mean, I don't really... the wwater is..." he groaned a little. "I don't like wwater."

Feferi blinked. "Why not?" Eridan shrugged, and she let a sly grin cross her face. "Oooh, I sea, you can't swim!" she accused.

Eridan crossed his arms, huffing. "I do too knoww howw to swwim!" he retorted, and the Pisces giggled at him.

"Shore you do! Come on, let's go play!" she smiled brightly, grabbing his hand and hauling him over to the water. Eridan stumbled over his excuses, but the smaller girl would have none of it as she dragged him into the water. Eridan froze up, eyes wide, and refused to be moved any farther.

"Eridan? Its only up to your waist, you big guppy!" Feferi teased, bumping their shoulders together, but Eridan didn't react. "Eridan? It's okay, I'm not gonna let you drown or anything," she smiled, taking his hand, and Eridan clung to her arm tightly. "Here, I'll teach you how to swim!"

* * *

><p>"Miss Tracy, Miss Tracy, Karkat, um, he got a big, uh, cut!" Tavros cried, running up and pulling Karkat along with him. Karkat was covering his eyes with his arm, crying hard, and Kanaya and Gamzee ran after him, worry clear on their faces.<p>

"It's bleeding!" Karkat wailed, and Miss Tracy knelt down to inspect his scraped knee.

"Don't worry, Karkat, just keep your eyes closed tight and I'll fix it up," she sighed, grabbing the first aid kit. "What happened?"

"Vriska and Terezi got all pushing up on my bro, and he got his fall on," Gamzee explained over Karkat's pitiful crying. Of course it was the Scourge Sisters.

"They're hiding in the bathrooms, Miss Tracy. I'll go get them," Kanaya offered, running off. Miss Tracy cleaned the scrape and put a band aid on it.

"There, all better." Karkat peeked through his fingers and sniffled, inspecting the crab band aid in a quiet, mollified manner. Kanaya finally came back with the Scourge Sisters in tow. "Now girls-"

"Karkat got in the way, and he had to be punished because no one gets in the dreadful pirate Mingfang's way!" Vriska announced. Miss Tracy sighed, glancing at the other kids still playing. There was Equius and Nepeta, building a sandcastle, and Aradia and Sollux looking for shells...and where was Eridan and Feferi?

"I understand you were playing pirates, but you can't play pirates if you don't keep your hands to yourself," Miss Tracy scolded as her eyes swept across the beach, looking for Eridan. She knew he wouldn't be in the water...

"Miss Tracy!" The teacher perked up, narrowing her eyes to see, far out on a small rock, Feferi waving and holding Eridan's hand. She shot to her feet, startling the kids around her.

"Feferi, Eridan, come back to shore! It's dangerous to be out that far!" she called. How did Feferi manage to get the Aquarius out that far? Feferi dove into the water, gesturing for Eridan to follow, and he jumped in after, swimming along behind her back to shore.

"Miss Tracy, I taught Eridan how to swim!" Feferi giggled, swinging her and Eridan's arm back and forth. Eridan blushed and smiled.

"I suppose the wwater isn't as bad as I thought..." he trailed off. "What happened to Kar?"

"Eridan is gonna come visit my house and we're gonna have lotsa fun in my big pool! It's gonna be reely EXCITING!" Feferi giggled, jumping up and down and hugging her newfound friend. Eridan just blushed more and allowed the action.

"Can we go back in the wwater noww, Miss Tracy?" he asked hopefully, and Miss Tracy nodded, letting him run back whilst dragging a giggling Feferi behind him.

Vriska and Terezi started to sneak off, but their teacher was having none of that. "Terezi, Vriska, I'm going to have to make you sit out now, and we'll tell Miss Serket and Miss Maryam about what happened," she explained.

Terezi sat on her towel next to Karkat, conversing idly with him, while Vriska sat on her other side and pouted grouchily, glaring at Karkat as if it were his fault she was in trouble. Of course, she cheered up when Kanaya offered to keep her company.

Eridan and Feferi swam all day long, complaining when it was time to go home. However, they made big plans for Eridan to visit Feferi all the time and play in her pool with her, thus beginning their wonderful fishy friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>as you can see, I had no clue how to end this. like, at all.<strong>

**and awwwww, little Eridan has a cruuuuuush!**

**that crush is not going away any time soon, either 38D**


End file.
